


Rise of the Nightlords the rewrite

by Hittocere (JadeHittocere)



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Abel gets tortured and Kain breaks free of the nanomachines, Abel is in denial, Abel is way too kind, Angst, Asta takes things surprisingly well all things considered, Caterina had a crush on Abel, Esther is on a long assignment in Albion, F/M, Havel is still alive, Humor, Ion is left mostly in the dark, Ion isn't annyoying, Kain and Seth both know she has a crush on Abel, Kain is a crazy mother hen, Kain is still weird, Kain is the spelling used for Cain, M/M, Mirka is strangely understanding, Rewrite, Seth and Kain attempt a rescue together., This whole thing starts after the Carthage incident, stupid humor, the barons of Luxor and Tigris are both still alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHittocere/pseuds/Hittocere
Summary: Francesco has had enough of Caterina and Abel going behind his back to form a lasting peace with the New Human Empire and the Vatican. Abel is captured and at first released by the Inquisitorial department in his efforts to thwart Caterina and her efforts of peace. Then there's a fateful mission in the Franc Kingdom with Gunslinger and the Earl of Memphis against the the Orden....This is a rewrite of one of my previous works from 2011 or 2012. I will find a way to slip Twinkies into this one as well!





	1. Welcome to the Vatican

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Vatican, where all are hertics equally under the eyes of Cardinal Medici. 
> 
> Not the mention a new joke that we can return to. Caterina wouldn't trust him with a goldfish, especially not after her last one.

All seemed well, at first anyways.... The silver spectacled priest followed wearily after the giant, bright, blue mop of hair topping a massive suit of armor like the ancient top of the old Roman legion helmets, the hulking form of Brother Petros who collected him. He had no idea why the leader of the Inquisition Squad would be directing him down towards the dark and dank places long forgotten under the Vatican, but he wasn’t exactly given a choice about it. He had barely arrived at the gates to the Vatican when the Inquisitorial department head found and escorted him past security with a stern face and a request from Cardinal Medici to accompany the blusterous man.

He glanced around nervously as he followed Brother Petros down to where Cardinal Medici was supposed to be waiting for them. Abel found that the normally loud man was eerily silent about the whole matter, which made him question just how wise it was to follow him. Abel however knew he didn’t have a choice. Being a Father in the church meant if a Cardinal summoned you then you were to report to that Cardinal. Regardless of if that Cardinal was your boss or not. He certainly was the most terrifying of the College of Cardinals.

If Brother Petros had even the slightest idea of what was about to befall the AX enforcer then he gave no indication of it before hand. He opened a heavy iron door, it let out an ear piercing shriek as the metal hinges protested against all the rust or the force behind the movement, Abel was inclined to think it was the force judging by the way it slammed against the wall with a loud CLANG. Abel looked around, he knew the rumors about the real purposes of their departments. The Inquisitorial department was referred to as the brutish military strength of the church. While the AX department while called the office Ministry of Holy affairs was generally thought of as a special duties squad of elite hit men (and women! He can already hear Noelle and Kate protesting about it.) for the Vatican.

Harsh as the thought was, the AX did specialize in removing negative vampire, and sometimes human elements. Their Primary concern was the protection of the church and its followers, their secondary concern was peace. Way down at the bottom of that list of concerns was any thoughts about peace with the Methuselah population of the world, and below that any concern for their lives. The thought sickened Abel, and he really hoped that the worrying feeling in his gut was over nothing, but so far Francesco’s absence was only increasing his concerns.

He stepped into the room and looked around cautiously, no one was in the room besides him and Brother Petros. He heard the solid thud of the door behind him and turned to see Petros was gone, Abel sighed and sat down at the provided metal chair and waited. He was in for a long wait..

Caterina frowned, she was waiting for Father Nightroad to show up and turn in his report. He was due back yesterday, but usually a day late was well within reason for her old friend. As she made her way down the hallway Gunslinger fell into step behind her, the killing doll seemed... agitated.

“Father Tres, is something wrong?” Caterina asked him casually as she made her way towards her rooms to prepare for the evenings services.

“Positive, Father Nightroad checked in with Iron Maiden yesterday when he reached Rome. He has failed to check in with your Eminence. He has also failed to check in past the front gate,” the android relays, “further investigation is requested.” Caterina frowns at his comment, Abel had checked in at the front gate? Where was he?

“Permission granted. Report back with any information you find as necessary,” Caterina orders as she slips into her room. She pulls off her monocle and rubs her temples, she had a bad feeling about this. She changed quickly, and found herself surprised to see Francesco saddling in beside her on his way towards the evening services.

“Good evening sister,” he greets her stiffly as they head for the hall.

“Good evening brother,” she returns with a nod, “what brings you over here at this time of night?”

“Just giving you yet another opportunity to confess your sins Caterina. We both know you’ve been in talks with those heathen vampires... again,” he answers, “why bother at all? You do realize that their end goal is to destroy us all Caterina. Why give them an opportunity to get close to us at all?” Caterina sighs shaking her head at him.

“You know as well as I do that not everything we do has to end with someone blowing the other side up Francesco,” she responds flatly, “my job is to keep us on friendly terms with ALL other nations, not just the ones you like brother. Albion doesn’t much care for your favored approach of war either.”

“How can you be so accepting of them anyways? They murdered our father in cold blood Caterina! You even testified that they very nearly took your life as well, if not for your pet priest,” Francesco spits out in annoyance.

“I haven’t had a pet since you killed my goldfish brother,” Caterina responds in an irritated tone, “we need to hurry or his holiness might become agitated.” The rest of their walk was met with silence, Gunslinger was waiting for her at the doorway. His presence looked... agitated in comparison to normal, Caterina withheld her grimace, she wasn’t looking forward to his report.


	2. In the Dank and Damp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We come from a land down under.~~" Men at Work. Seemed aptly fitting.

Abel wasn’t sure how long he was kept in that dark room. Petros had returned and left a cot, bedroll, and a bucket for him at some point while he was dozing against the table. He had fallen asleep shortly after Petros had locked him in. He could taste something weird on his tongue, he assumed it was a sleeping gas or something. Abel had barely had to glance around the room to determine there wasn't anything else there.

He noticed that he was being offered bread and water, but nothing else. So five days of sitting cross legged in the cell, meditating and remembering the past he had searching these halls, centuries ago looking for another who was wrongly imprisoned down here. Abel had spent days in the darkness looking for a Methuselah down here, a very distant relative of the Duchess of Kiev's actually.

The nanomachines protested the imprisonment as much as he did, after having been an experiment in his youth he despised enclosed places and locked doors. Abel kept the cringe inward as he waited it out, they had provided him with food and water throughout the entire duration of it. Admittedly it was only bread and water some of the time, but they never left him underfed. Well by normal human standards anyways... He nibbled at the bread and sat on the cot leaning against the wall worried, he was certain this was the beginning of something, of what however he was unsure.

“Making yourself at home heretic?” Cardinal Medici called as the door opened for him with another screech, Petros shut the door leaving the two of them, “or should I say monster instead?” Abel raised an eyebrow finishing off the offered bread.

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about?” Abel frowns tilting his head sideways, “I just got back from a diplomatic mission, nothing more than that Cardinal Medici.”

“A diplomatic mission to make peace with the heathen vampires!” Medici accuses slamming his hands down on the table, Abel frowns. What the hell was he on now? “Turn on Caterina and I can make sure you have a peaceful and quick death. Keep your silence and I’m sure Petros would love to do this the hard way.”

“There is nothing to turn on her Eminence with your Grace,” Abel responds pleasantly crossing his fingers in front of him, “I would however recommend that you refrain from calling them vampires or bloodsuckers to their faces, they might attempt to harm you.” The Cardinal frowns across from him before standing up, trying to act imposing.

“Have it your way heretic, with or without your help I will catch you and my heretic sister. I will have you both arrested for treason, one of these times you’ll make a mistake,” he warns wrapping on the door. Abel frowns watching him leave, and Petros gestures for Abel to exit. Abel nods in acknowledgement, following Medici out, and he parts ways with them at the top of the stairs. He soon runs into Gunslinger who insists on escorting him directly to Caterina’s office.

“Father Tres, if it’s not of a horrible inconvenience I need to shower before I report in. I look like I just broke out of a prison cell or something, and  I don’t want to foul up Lady Caterina’s office with the smell on my person,” he gestures to the clothes he’s been unable to clean since he left the Vatican to attend his mission last week in.

“Your request is acceptable, the closest shower is 14 meters away from her Eminence’s office and to your right. I will acquire suitable attire while you attend to your hygiene needs,” Tres responds. The android is off and about, it doesn’t escape Abel’s notice that Tres is moving faster than normal. When he reaches the shower area he notices Havel is there waiting with a surprised expression.

“Did I miss something?” Abel asks as he heads in the communal shower area. He starts stripping off his uniform, and Havel nods.

“You’ve been missing for a full week Father Nightroad, Lady Caterina has been concerned about your absence,” Havel responds, “Father Tres and Sister Kate have been unable to locate you for over the past 72 hours, and both have tried.”

“Ah, you can thank the catacombs for that, I’ve been stuck in a cell down there with Cardinal Medici since I got back to Rome,” Abel says turning on the water and thoroughly scrubbing his dirty silver hair before starting on his body. Given Havel’s statement he checks himself over for anything suspicious, he’s surprised to find only one injection mark. “I only see one mark, I have no idea what they injected me with.” He hears Havel grunt from across the room.

“Father Nightroad, here are your alternate set of robes,” Tres sets the clothing down, “Father Vaclav, I will escort Father Nightroad directly to Lady Caterina’s office upon completion of his hygiene routine.” Vaclav nods, and excuses himself. Abel frowns drying as much of his body as he can quickly and then attacking his soaking wet hair with a vengeance.

Tres for once doesn’t hurry him, Abel dresses in his spare uniform and heads for Caterina’s office with Tres barely five steps behind. He knocks on the door, and hears a muffled ‘come in’ before entering. Caterina’s eyes snap to him as soon as he enters, he takes a seat across from her and next to a familiar young blond boy.

“Good to see you’re still alive Father Nightroad,” the Fortuna heir, the Earl of Memphis says nodding his way, “If its not too much trouble I’m rather tired from my trip.”

“Of course,” Caterina nods excusing him, “Gunslinger & Know Faith, please take your stations outside while I speak with Father Nightroad.” Abel watched the two other priests file out after the young Earl of Memphis. He waits for the door to close, and watches as the door clicks shut before Caterina sighs and drops part of her mask.

“I’m okay, really Caterina,” Abel gives her a soft smile, “all they did was keep me down there. Francesco is however hell bent on getting rid of you and the AX. He’s of course accusing you of being a heretic by working with the Methuselah. He has no idea about that the Earl is here right now, but if he’s randomly imprisoning AX members it might be best to get him out of the Vatican as soon as possible.”

“Randomly imprisoning AX members?” Caterina scowls, “he targeted you for a reason Abel, Gunslinger determined that he knew it was you I was sending on diplomatic missions to the Empire. We are attempting to find the source of that leak, but so far we have been unsuccessful.” Abel frowns at that, that still didn’t explain the monster comment either.

“That or he knows something more... he called me a ‘monster’ Caterina,” he leans back in his chair massaging his temples, “only someone who knows about my Crusnik side would know that.” Caterina looks at him thoughtfully, lacing her fingers as she contemplates it.

“Didn’t you have a fight in your Crusnik mode in front of Brother Petros a few months ago? That could be where he got that information,” Caterina points out, “in any case please be careful Abel. Our fledgling relationship of goodwill with the Empire is worth nothing if we can’t keep our own people safe.” Abel nods, excusing himself.

“I will be more careful,” Abel smiles at her, “take care Caterina.” He exits her office and watches as Father Havel slipped in behind him to speak with her. Tres follows him towards his room.

“Father Nightroad we have a new assignment,” Tres informs him as they reach his room, which is where the young Earl of Memphis is sleeping peacefully in his bed. He gathers up his dirty laundry and lets Tres fill him in. Neither of them noticed they were being followed someone as they work through their routines.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your Grace,” Petros knocks on the door to his office, and Francesco looks up at him curiously.

“You may enter Petros,” Francesco gestures for him to close the door behind him as he reads his reports.

“Why did you let the AX agent Crusnik go?” Petros questions, “that man is a monster your Grace.”

“A monster he may be, but until he uses it in a way that is harmful to the church I have no reason to dispatch him. The last time he used it was to save your life, and that of the heathen vampire that had gone after Caterina,” Francesco answers filing some of the reports, “if I simply killed everyone that wasn’t human or was different Petros we wouldn’t have much of an Inquisition left. Besides... Nightroad leaves enough mistakes behind it shouldn’t be hard to catch him if he is a threat to the church.” Petros nods solemnly, “If that is all I believe we both have work to accomplish Petros.” His subordinate nods and excuses himself, he looks out the window, he can see Caterina with Father Vaclav of her AX forces across the courtyard.

The AX agents will be on their guard for the time being, he’s not overly concerned about them getting in his way for the moment. Something else has been brought to his attention, he was going through some of his old files, mostly in an attempt to find something to remove Caterina’s influence when he came across the incident with their uncle. He’s seen reports about the Rozen Kreuz Orden before, but their frequency had been increasing rapidly in the last few months. Caterina had filed several reports about her agents looking into and thwarting their schemes, particularly Nightroad.

He had filed report after report about their plots to create issues for the church, and yet.... And yet there seemed to be no signs of them slowing down. It was almost as if the Orden was toying with his sister and her organization. He frowned, he was going to have to look further into this Orden and the trouble it caused.

* * *

 

Isaak watched from the shadows with his puppets as the Vatican slowly picked itself apart, his master would be curious to know about his twin’s sudden imprisonment and then release. He just needed to know why they had imprisoned 02 in the first place.


	3. When in Rome...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or in this case France! Tres, Ion, and Abel to the Franc kingdom to look into information about the Orden. Our favorite Crusnik runs into a spot of trouble, which is mostly Dietrich's fault. Mostly...
> 
> Also, Caterina is going to kill him. He can't go one mission without destroying his uniform...

Abel groaned in frustration as he, Father Tres, and Ion arrived in the Champagne region of the Franc Kingdom. They had left the Vatican in the dark of the night hoping to avoid the ever watching eyes of the Inquisition. They had checked into a small hotel about a fifteen minute walk from where the Iron Maiden had dropped them off earlier. Tres had paid as the Earl of Memphis had been directed into a room until the sun was no longer an issue. He was currently sleeping as Tres was watching the door. Abel had snuck out to not only get some fresh air but to get an idea as to what the Orden might have been scheming.

He hadn’t really found anything, but what he did discover is that he probably should have waited as he got pinned down in a rundown old house by the Orden’s Auto Jaegers. He bit back a curse as he got hit in his shoulder spaulder by a bullet, then almost immediately regretted that because there was an axe swung his way shortly afterwards.

By the time he managed to work his way through the eight reanimated vampire corpses he was worse for the wear. The silver haired priest let out a long suffering sigh and hit the coms button on his radio bringing him back into contact with Gunslinger. The android answered, and Abel felt relieved that none of them had stumbled upon the killing doll with their sleeping ally.

“ _Status report Father Nightroad,”_ Tres asks in his usual monotone.

“Not particularly good Tres, the Orden is definitely up to something here. I just got ambushed while I was looking around,” Abel answers keeping an eye out as tears a table cloth into strips to use as a bandage on his wounds. “No gunshot wounds this time, but lots of minor lacerations. I have been unable to find out anything aside from the fact they are here so far.”

“ _Mission parameters state we were to locate and shut down any hostile targets. Were you able to complete…”_ Tres cuts out mid sentence. There’s a gunshot from over the coms. “ _Father Nightroad, return to base immediately, act as backup to secure safe area for Earl of Memphis until the sunset.”_ Gunslinger sends, the sounds of his guns going off echoes through the coms.

“Will do Tres,” Abel confirms, that is before he rounds the corner and is shot by Dietrich before he can duck completely out of the way. The Puppet Master of the Orden looks at him in amusement, “I might be late Gunslinger, I just ran into Von Lohengrin of the Orden.”

“ _Acknowledged. Report in when you are disengaged from target. Gunslinger out,”_ the android responds. Abel winces as he looks at the hole in his shoulder. He really wishes that one of these missions would go well enough that he doesn’t have to keep repairing his cassock while he’s on his way back.

“Now now Father Nightroad, surely you didn’t think I would let you off that easily?” Dietrich teases waving his gun around following Abel through the house he’d taken shelter in. If he hadn’t been shot he might have attempted to make a move for the Puppet Master, but as it was he had no idea if there were anymore Auto Jaegers or traps waiting for him.

“I had rather hoped you would,” Abel shouts back looking for cover, he then whispers more to himself, “then again you always seemed to like toying with your food rather than eating it.” His response earns him another bullet, this time in his upper thigh.

“Well perhaps if you’d fight back instead of running I’d stop shooting at you Father,” the brunette man grins sadistically, “then again I’d probably still shoot you anyways. You do leave such a mess behind when you activate 02 after all.” The man chuckles continuing to follow after him through the uppermost story of the house.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Abel huffs quietly as he attempts to hobble away, his leg protesting as he continues to abuse it. He turns to sneak through a doorway only to come face to face with the Puppet Master.

“Too bad for you that my boss loves to hear about us shooting you then,” Dietrich smirks pulling the trigger. The gunshot rings in Abel’s ears as he staggers backwards into the wall, “Mein herr says hi 02 by the way.” He can feel his guts attempting to slush out his abdomen as he slides downward. “While I have you as a captive audience, what exactly did Cardinal Medici want with you? One of our spies told us you were imprisoned under his orders for a week.” Dietrich slid a hand up under his chin forcing Abel to look at him. Abel shook his head weakly, he was losing too much blood. He needed to get out of here, and he needed to stay away from Ion.

“I don’t know, but your boss is going to be mighty disappointed that you won’t be able to shoot me more if I bleed out here,” Abel whispers.

“We can’t have that now,” Dietrich hums, “wait here and I’ll find something for you to play with…” Abel watches in disbelief as the Puppet Master walks away pocketing his gun. Abel reaches for his com, holding his guts in with his other hand. The nanomachines are attempting to patch him up, but its been so long since he’s had Methuselah blood he’s not sure if they’ll be able to do so. If he was fully fed or at 40% activation maybe, but he’s certain they’d short out if he did right now.

“Come in Gunslinger,” Abel calls, his voice is quiet against the blood thumping in his ears.

 _“Gunslinger reporting in, secured new safe house with Earl of Memphis. Dispatched 35 Auto jaegers, Earl of Memphis is undamaged, Systems are operating at 100%. What is your status Father Nightroad?”_ Tres reports.

“Compromised, sustained multiple gunshot wounds as I attempted to flee earlier,” Abel groans pulling himself to his feet. There was a sickly sweet smell flooding down the hallway, Abel followed it to find several bisected Vampires laid out across the floor.

‘Nanomachine Crusnik 02, power output restriction at 20% approved.’ Abel activates looking around the room, his hair sticks up out of his face and the blood around him starts to swirl up in a hazy circle.

 _Crusnik 02 acknowledging host parameters, output set at 20%, proceeding to repair damaged systems._ The nanomachines confirm. Abel sighs in relief as his gut starts to repair itself.

“Crusnik is now active, damaged areas are healing Gunslinger. I’d advise you keep the Earl away from me until we figure out what’s going on, otherwise it might devour him to heal us,” Abel says glancing down at his tattered uniform. Caterina’s going to kill him for sure this time, he groans as the bullets are shoved out of his skin by the nanomachines.

“ _Acknowledged, will include a safe zone for the Earl of Memphis using your signal data. Report into Iron Maiden with your updated medical status Crusnik, a treatment plan for any additional injuries will be formulated,”_ Tres answers, “ _we will rendezvous with you at the provided location once the sunsets. Gunslinger out.”_ Abel sighed tapping off his coms, he can’t exactly leave the building until sunset or he deactivates the nanomachines. He glances outside, its nearly sunset, but not yet… It was going to be a long wait.

 

* * *

 

Petros had gotten dispatched to a small town with Sister Paula, two of the AX enforcers had been dispatched there following a disturbance. One of which was Nightroad, the other was the Killing Doll android. Reports that two of them were working with a child, Petros had heard the description, it matched the young blonde vampire that Nightroad had worked with before.

The two of them entered a house that screamed suspicious to them, he was in the middle of looking around when a noise drew their attention. He drew his Screamer before something could sneak up on them.

“This is Brother Petros, reveal yourself or be exterminated,” Petros growled low in warning as Paula readies her own Kukris standing behind a door in case they needed to have the upper hand. Nightroad, or should he say the Crusnik steps forward with his glowing crimson eyes and a trail of blood following after him.

“Well this is unexpected,” Nightroad’s voice is lower with almost a gravelly tone, the AX enforcer acknowledges them with his hands up before tapping his com, “Gunslinger, the Inquisitorial department chief and his second are here as well. I suggest we team up with them. Crusnik out.”

The Enforcer looks worse for the wear. Most of what remains of his left sleeve is covered in blood besides the sizable hole on his shoulder indicating a gunshot wound. There’s a second hole in his pants on his upper thigh that’s also surrounded with blood, and there’s a huge missing chunk of fabric around his gut where it looks like someone tried to disembowel the man. There are also several spots where he looks like he’s been in a fight with an axe and lost. There’s also a huge dent in his spaulder where another bullet must have connected with him.

Petros knows if it had been him he probably wouldn’t be able to be up and walking, let alone looking at them with such a relaxed expression after their last meeting. The priest in front of him however appears to have even addressed some of the wounds, as he can see the makeshift bandages around the regular cuts. The AX enforcer just stands there with his hands up peaceably waiting for Petros to give him some sort of report. He sighs lowering his Screamer, God help him he needs to know what’s going on, and Nightroad probably has some idea.

“Status report Deputy Enforcer Nightroad,” Petros says eyeing the demonic looking agent across from them seriously. The normally goofy man nods, its then that Petros notices that the blood following him in actually swirling around him in a hazy circle before diving into the enforcer’s open wounds.

“There isn’t much to report unfortunately, the town seems to be infested with the Auto Jaegers of the Rozen Kreuz Orden. I’ve ran into one of their officers, a man that goes by Puppet Master. It was he who violently sliced up several Methuselah upstairs. The gunshot wounds you’re busy staring at are from him,” Nightroad starts off in the gravelly metallic tone, “AX enforcer Gunslinger and our informant that lead us here ran into about 35 of them as well. Gunslinger reported in that he was able to dispatch them. I got cornered upstairs while I was looking for leads on what they are doing here. I was unable to do anything more than confirm their presence unfortunately.” As his wounds seal up his eyes stop glowing, the silver hair that had been floating above his head unnaturally returns to laying limp across his shoulders. He attempts to blow it out of his face before he huffs in irritation pulling it back up into a ponytail out of his face. The brief annoyance seems to stem from the hair then their sudden appearance.

“Do you have any idea why they might be here?” Petros asks as his second heads up the stairs beyond Nightroad to check out his story. Nightroad frowns bringing a hand to his chin before shaking his head.

“They might be here looking for lost technology from per-Armageddon in the area. I’ve heard rumors there was an ancient organization, one that had bases all over the continent, it’s certainly possible they hid one here,” Nightroad answers with a dismissive shrug, and Petros has to wonder where he would have come across that information, “so far all they’ve really done is toy with the two of us and our informant. Unfortunately I have no other leads at this point, my current goal is to more or less find and stop whatever it is they are planning.”

Petros nods, he was expecting more resistance from the AX enforcer, but clearly he needed their assistance with his task. Paula comes back downstairs, she gives him a brief nod with a disgusted look that tells him that the enforcer was telling the truth. He sighs rubbing the bridge of his temple, does he really trust the man enough to follow him? Unfortunately he was here to look into whatever had brought the AX into the town in the first place. He’d rather have the demonic priest on his side than against him.

“Sister Paula, check in with the rest of our troops here, inform them about the presence of the two AX officers and their blond contact. Enforcer Nightroad, do not expect us to bail you out all the time,” Petros comments glancing at the relieved looking priest behind him, “lets clear this town out.” Nightroad nods, and pulling his revolver out. Petros exits the house waiting on his second and the AX enforcer, he has no idea what the hell is going on.

Petros lets the silver haired priest take the lead, he had the most information about was going on after all. The AX enforcer looks around a frown crossing his feature. For a moment Petros thinks he’s just wandering around aimlessly until the figures in black start trying to surround him. Nightroad’s a much better shot than his file indicates, he dips and dodges out of the way of their blades in way that to Petros suggests that the man is fully healed despite the current state of his uniform.

He’s shot through the eye pieces on several of them slowing them down enough that Paula and Petros have little to no trouble cutting through them. He wishes Nightroad had been this serious when they had the chance to spar back in Carthage months ago, it would have been an honorable fight. Not that the way the priest had avoided being hit then wasn’t, but it wasn’t nearly as challenging as it should have been.

Paula and he are too busy clearing out the rear when a blonde boy and the other AX member come into view. The AX’s killing doll makes short work of the horde, deferring to Nightroad for updated orders. Nightroad looks to Petros as if asking if he wants to lead.

“You seem to know what you’re doing Nightroad,” Petros informs him with a frown, “we should continue before they attempt to surround us again.” Paula nods in the affirmative, their troops are still busy clearing out the rest of the town.

“I think what they are looking for is this way,” Nightroad says, “you’ll have to forgive me, its been quite some time since I’ve been here. My knowledge is more based on their London works.” He says leading the way. Petros looks confused at Paula who shrugs back at him, why was the AX’s lead scatterbrain making so many ancient references?

“Father Nightroad, are you referring to Londinium in the kingdom of Albion? It has not gone by London since per-Armageddon,” the killing doll informs him. The silver haired priest blushes, and Petros gets the suspicion there’s a reason he slipped up.

“Yes, Londinium not London, what was I thinking? My apologies Tres, I often forget in my enthusiasm that most people don’t call things by their ancient names,” the priest rubs the back of his head with a soft smile, “hmm, this way.” He darts over towards a half dismantled looking square and looks around carefully. He prods at a wall before Petros watches a keypad work its way forward from the wall.

“And how exactly are we going to get in past that?” Paula asks pointing at the keypad. Nightroad doesn’t hesitate pulling off his bloody glove and placing his hand on the keypad. Something pops up on the keypad that he barely has time to register is the other man’s name along with a bunch of other things. None of it’s in Vatican standard though.

“Easily,” Nightroad answers, there’s a soft beep then a hiss as a long sealed door slides open in front of them. “I should probably remember to write down where all of these things are at some point.” The priest mumbles gesturing for them to walk in first, “there shouldn’t be anything more than basic security measures left by this point.” The blonde boy walks in with a huff next to the other AX officer. Paula and Petros exchange glances before falling in behind them. Nightroad shuts the door behind them.

“What was that for?” Petros asks, he doesn’t like the idea of being trapped down under the city with any of them.  The silver haired priest cuts through them back to the front, completely at ease in the darkness.

“We do not want the Orden to find this,” Nightroad answers cryptically, “these bases were the centers for genetic research and all sorts of military devices… or so I’ve read. If the Orden got their hands on some of this lost technology it could result in another nuclear event. I am unwilling to endanger the Vatican and his holiness by letting them walk straight in here. This way.” Its pitch dark for a few moments before Petros hears more than sees the priest slam his fist against something. Soft red emergency styled lighting starts to glow on around them.

Paula and he trail towards the back as Nightroad leads them deeper into the ancient base. Petros can’t read a word of what’s around them, Paula on the other hand is looking at it curiously.

“Is this… something based off Latin? It looks familiar,” she says calling the AX agents attention.

“Positive,” the android acknowledges, “systems identify it as this nations dominate language during the time, French. Closely related to Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese.” Paula nods, her family’s roots were supposedly from the kingdom of Franc. Nightroad’s fingers hover over a plaque, and he pauses for a moment.

“This says there’s a missile silo down here, there’s also something else, but my French is terrible. My sister could have told you what this said easily,” he mutters sounding out the words under his breath, “I think it says it was a chemistry laboratory, but again I never saw the importance in learning French so I couldn’t say for certain.”

“Well which one would they be more likely to be after Nightroad?” Petros huffs impatiently.

“Both unfortunately, I can’t tell if it’s a chemical lab or a bio genetics. Given what my boss and I know about the condition of the Orden’s current ruler both would interest him greatly,” the silver haired man frowns, “this is where we split up. Gunslinger here are your orders…”

 

* * *

 

The woman of steel sat in her office receiving updates from Sister Kate. The mission over in what used to be the country of France wasn’t going well. Her agents Gunslinger and the Crusnik had both reported in they had been ambushed, and while Gunslinger had been in the worse situation numbers wise the Crusnik had been injured investigating. As it was she knew from the timing of the reports that there wasn’t a lot they could do for Abel until the sun went down. While a Crusnik wasn’t a vampire it was sensitive to the sun, if activated he was exposed to potential burns not unlike that of the Methuselah.

She sipped her tea, her latest reports had suggested he was able to heal from several injuries he sustained in his ambush, but they had met up with the Inquisitions forces. Gunslinger had managed to keep the Empire’s agent safe, but they had all met up under the Crusnik’s suggestion to check on what he believed might have brought them there. She trusted Abel not to make the situation worse with the Empire, but she wasn’t sure they could trust the two Inquisition agents.

“Your Eminence, we have an incoming call from Gunslinger,” Kate informs her, “word is that they have destroyed the underground base that held the lost technology.” Caterina frowned.

“Patch him through,” Caterina said, there’s a brief static on the line, “Status report Gunslinger.”

“ _Positive. Mission complete, parameters maintained to guidelines. AX agent Crusnik was injured during the mission as reported previously, however his system self repairs have completed. System drain however was experienced when Crusnik activated to shield allies from the collapse of the facility we infiltrated. Even with assistance Enforcer Crusnik is having difficulty walking, he is relying on Brother Petros for stability,_ ” Tres reports in, “ _he reports he is functioning properly, just having an issue brought about by the massive power release.”_

“Gunslinger, when you say the collapse of the facility, what exactly did he do to shield you all?” Caterina questions.

“ _I believe it would be easier if I answered that Lady Caterina,”_ Abel’s voice broke through shakily, “ _With Gunslinger’s aid **I** blew up the roof. Using the same method we used against the mage back when your uncle came to town.”_ Caterina frowned, there have been very few times when her old friend had to use that much power to do anything. He hadn’t been able to do much for the next week until he finally broke down and asked her to fetch him some Methuselah blood. Two hours after receiving the blood he was as right as rain.

“Are you okay Father Nightroad?” Caterina questions, Kate looks at her worriedly. It appeared that both of them remembered that all too well.

“ _I am fine your Eminence, just a little tired. The same solution as last time should work,”_ her friend responds in a soft tone, “ _unfortunately due to the presence of our informant Gunslinger had to evacuate leaving me with Sister Paula and Brother Petros to ride back to the Vatican with.”_ He informs them in a flat tone.

“I’ll do what I can Father Nightroad, and be careful. We still don’t know how close they are on to us right now,” Caterina says ending the call. She looks over to the hologram of Sister Kate who is watching her carefully, “we must proceed with caution. Abel will not be able to protect himself until he’s feed. As soon as Gunslinger and Earl of Memphis are clear report back here at once.”

“Affirmative. I will also activate the Crusnik’s tracker as soon as we’re clear of the Empire,” Kate responds bowing her head, “Iron Maiden out.”

Kate disappears from view leaving Caterina in her office thinking over the whole thing nervously. The Professor had called her to tell her that Francesco had been sniffing around in their files. Much to both their chagrin it had been the Rozen Kreuz files not Abel’s highly doctored personnel ones he had been looking into. She hoped that she was worried over nothing, but the involvement of Petros at this time really wasn’t what her friend needed.

Even if their presence had been helpful in the Franc kingdom, unnecessary delays in getting her old friend back on his feet didn’t sit well with her. Not after Francesco’s actions last week, and certainly not after hearing her agent had revealed more of his abilities in front of her brother’s lead agent.

It was really too bad that Caterina didn’t know that Cardinal Francesco wasn’t at the Vatican, and that it would be too late to help Abel when they landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm aware that Sister Paula isn't actually French now, but it works as a good plot point. >_< The things I do for plot.
> 
> I got about 29k words into this when I realized it was taking an entirely different turn than the original version. Not only that the original is around 47k. This probably will have a different ending than the original.
> 
> here's the link to the original work from 2012.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3784768/1/Rise-of-the-Nightlords


	4. We Are NOT Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: the AX agents Crusnik and Gunslinger, along with the Earl of Memphis go into the Franc Kingdom after getting some information from the Empress about Orden activity there. Petros and Paula are dispatched after learning about yet another move against the Orden. 
> 
> Dietrich is rather upset with Abel for his lack of cooperation. So much so that he decides to bury them for their efforts. No one really liked that plan, particularly how it would have ended if the roof hadn't got blown on the whole thing. 
> 
> Truth be told, Abel's not a fan of talking about everything, especially not the past. Why is he talking to them about it?

Dietrich had been displeased with his choice to blow up the eugenics lab, and had attempted to behead him using his marionette wires in his irritation. Surrounding him in Auto Jaegers, Abel had approved of the 40% power release, it took several minutes before he managed to finish the Auto Jaegers off as he went to check in on Gunslinger and the others who had gone towards the other side of the base. Tres had managed to slow them down, but they were gaining ground on the rocket controls.

Abel had cut through the central control station with his scythe, essentially rendering the entire area more or less useless. The Puppet Master’s earlier displeasure was absolutely nothing on realizing he had nothing to take to his higher ups now from the promising UN base. He attempted to take over the Inquisition chief, but Abel just sliced through his wires with a flick of his scythe, Petros landed hard prompting him and Paula to cover the coughing man as he regained his wind.

Ion danced gracefully through the enemies around Tres, carefully dodging his bullets as he moved to go after Dietrich in Petros’ place. He was knocked back by Dietrich, Abel had to open up his wings hastily to catch him, the young Methuselah looked horrified to be landing in them for a moment. That is  before Abel looked his way with an expression that put the young Earl at ease, he turnedhis attention back to fending off the Auto Jaegers. It appeared the young Methuselah had remembered just what those wings were capable of. He felt Petros’ Screamer tap against oneof the massive appendages, and he pulled them out of the way allowing the other man to continue his assault against the Puppet Master.

Paula glanced at him uneasily, watching as he beat his wings harshly sending all the enemies before him straight into the consoles along the walls. He cut through the 8 that he’d flung with his scythe before turning to survey what was going on. Paula was hurt, but it didn’t look to be anything major given her stance. Ion was fine seeing as there wasn’t a blood trail leading from him towards Abel yet. His nanomachines were humming in pleasure with all the Methuselah blood they were sucking up, using his wings as a conductor to absorb as much as possible. They didn’t care that the Auto Jaegers were dead, blood was blood and they were starving. Tres was cleaning up the last of the Auto Jaegers just as Petros broke through Dietrich’s guard.

The Orden man winced as Petros’ Screamer sent him flying across the room to where Abel was. He caught the man with one clawed hand and pinned Dietrich to the crumbling console. He was about to question the other man when he raised up his hands manipulating something and the ceiling started crumbling in. Abel could hear the roof above that caving. Abel glanced over towards Tres who grabs the Earl of Memphis.

“Father Nightroad, the complex is collapsing on top of us, any strategy suggestions?” Tres asks over the cracking. Abel groans, he certainly has a plan, but he doesn’t like what it might cost them to do.

“I’m going to increase my power output and blow out the upper structure, if you are still functioning shoot any large debris to protect the others,” Abel starts, “Everyone gather beneath me, Tres is going to try to provide you with cover. Ion, make sure you don’t get hit, I don’t know how much control I’m going have once I raise the limit.”

The Earl of Memphis nods nervously, and Abel turns his attention upwards.

‘ Crusnik 02 power limitation restriction raise to 80% output approved,’Abel commands through gritted teeth, _start charging for an electrical attack immediately. Goal is to pierce to ground level without destroying the room. Suggestions?_

 _Acknowledged, raising power output to the approved 80%. Charging for electrical discharge, recommendation is for host to station directly above for safe zone for allies. Attack readying, full charge calculated to be in T minus 20 seconds,_ the nanomachines respond. Abel can feel the pressure building in the air around him, the massive amount of energy gathering between his wings he positions himself directly above Tres and just hopes he doesn’t fry the android in the discharge process. _If the scythe is used to direct the discharge it should avoid making its way towards the cyborg below._

‘Acknowledged,’ Abel groans as he hears the ceiling start to give.

 

* * *

 

 

Petros watched in horror as the Crusnik’s already fearsome features turned even more demonic, his skin turned a dark almost gray shade. His wings stiffened, turning from protective looking black angel wings into something metallic and horrifying. As the formerly comforting looking appendages started to give off huge amounts of energy he frowned, had he not been aware of the plan he surely would have attempted to end the demon gathering energy above them. He can hear the creaking of the roof, the Crusnik makes eye contact with each of them, there’s a very real danger involved with this idea and he knows it.

Petros nods as the Crusnik turns his head and directs the large scythe towards the crumbling roof with a growl of effort. The pressure becomes so thick he feels himself grab his Screamer in case the AX agent’s idea fails miserably. He’s momentarily blinded by the discharge as the Crusnik lets the massive amount of energy fly upwards. Everything, and he means everything, above them turns to rubble almost instantly.

The Killing doll staggers for a moment from the sheer back pressure before he starts to shoot at the large pieces falling inwards towards them from the sides of the hole, the Crusnik floats just above them slicing through the rubble as well. As soon as the dislodged rubble stops falling he lands, he makes his way near where the door was they entered the room through, he disassembles the massive scythe somehow and starts tossing away the rubble that blocked the doorway. Petros takes one side and assists the Crusnik clearing out an exit. As the Crusnik however deactivates, which is obvious by the way Nightroad’s hair fall limp back around him he stops pulling at the rubble. His eyes turn from demonic red into that wintery blue he’s known for across the Vatican.

“It... it looks as if I... I can no longer help from here,” Nightroad gasps crumbling to the ground where he stands. There’s no visual signs that he’s been injured, just the panting of his breath as he turns to lean against the wall. The little blond vampire attempts to lift him, but Father Iqus grabs hold of his collar.

“That is inadvisable at this time Earl of Memphis,” the android says eyeing the other agent, releasing him as he stops fighting against him, “Status report Father Nightroad?” Petros doesn’t really see the point in asking, as he continues to clear the way to get out of there.

“It’s safe Tres, I feel so drained I could sleep for a month,” the silver haired priest says from where he crumpled to the floor, and the blond moves him away from the doorway, “I doubt even **they** would be up for anything after a blast of that caliber.”

“Once the way is clear I’ll assist you to ground level Nightroad,” Petros calls, “I can’t even believe that worked...”

“That makes two of us,” the silver haired priest chuckles from the floor where he’s leaning, “I was worried the entire complex would fall in and smash us if I didn’t use that much power...” He groans leaning his head back, the young vampire is surprisingly willing to check on the silver haired priest despite the scene they just witnessed.

“Does Sister Esther know about this side of you?” the blond asks quietly as Petros pulls more debris out of the passageway. On the plus side, Nightroad’s stunt had at least made it so they could establish radio contact with the surface if they couldn’t dig their way out.

“She’s seen it the once when we rescued you in Carthage your Excellency,” Nightroad answers, “would any of you be terribly offended if I take a nap until you need to move me?” Petros shakes his head.

“Negative Father Nightroad, you still need to report in with Iron Maiden and Cardinal Sforza,” the killing doll responds leaning down, “depleted systems are not a valid excuse from duty.” Petros chuckles at the groan that Nightroad lets out following the android’s statement.

“Clearly you’ve never been a human lightning rod before, it’s a rather tiring experience Tres,” Nightroad jokes from the floor with a small smile. Petros looks over the state of the priest, Nightroad’s entire upper uniform is missing almost, his right sleeve is still intact, and there’s part of the chest area still intact. The back is entirely gone, his cassock cape is in tatters over his shoulders, his trousers are mostly intact save for the earlier bullet holes, and his spaulders are shattered with huge pieces missing. Somehow he’s managed to slip his glasses back on his face, one of the lenses is cracked, but they’re mostly intact. Nightroad looks like he’s traveled to hell and back just from what he can see.

“I think her Eminence will probably be okay with waiting until we get to the surface for her report Father Iqus,” Petros announces, “I’m surprised he’s still coherent after how much energy he used.”

“You’d think so,” the silver haired priest chuckles in agreements, “its like running a marathon after climbing a mountain. I grantee if I had to do that again I’d find another option. Sadly this is far from the first time I’ve had to put so much effort into staying alive.” Paula manages to make it through the space they’ve cleared, and starts shoving the rubble back towards him as they work to clear the passageway. “You’ll need my handprint to open the door again.”

“Is there an alternative method?” Petros asks watching the priest mumble something under his breath.

“Short of cutting off my hand? Not particularly, no one else here would be in the old systems and have the clearance,” the priest responds with a yawn, “Alternatively I’m probably the only one amongst us that could have hacked it, seeing as I have a thing for lost technology. Though I would advise against cutting off my hand, I sort of need it to write out my report for her Eminence.” He lets out a long suffering sigh.

“You’ve already regrown it at least once that I’ve seen,” the young vampire points out, “when Radu blew off your arm in Carthage. I saw that much before I passed out.”

“The passing out at that time might have been my fault your Excellency,” the priest says quietly, “I’m afraid I was more of a hindrance to your health at that time then a help.”

“That also explains why you kept letting Sister Esther handle my bandages,” the blond responds, “you were trying not to eat me.”

“Eat you? That’s in poor taste to phrase it that way,” Nightroad pouts, “I will admit nothing of the sort! I have more control over my impulses than that. I am a priest after all.”

“You do however feed off Methuselah blood though don’t you? That’s why you told your android to keep me away from you earlier isn’t it?” the vampire counters, “I may be young but I’m not stupid Father Nightroad.”

“Well at least one of you isn’t,” Petros responds with a grunt before moving over to lift up Nightroad, “you aren’t going to shock me or anything are you?” The silver haired man looks mock offended at the insulation that he’s stupid, he shakes his head at the question.

“The electrical discharges you saw can only take place when I have my Crusnik abilities active,” the priest responds leaning heavily against him, “which I doubt I’ll be able to access my Crusnik abilities for several hours after that little stunt.”

“The only one that would be in danger would be the Earl of Memphis if his Crusnik was to come online again,” the android answers, “Father Nightroad does not target humans at all in that form unless they are attempting to harm her Eminence or cause untold amounts of destruction.” Petros nods handing his Screamer over to Paula as the start the long climb out.

 

* * *

 

 

He half expected the chief of the Inquisition to leave him there, so color him surprised when the man not only helped him out of the former UN base they had just blown up but offered him a ride back to the Vatican. He was currently resting against the side entrance he had taken them down into, listening in as Gunslinger reported in. He carefully updated Caterina that he had been forced to go into an 80% power release, his boss understood and as he signed off he was looking up into the surprisingly worried eyes of Brother Petros.

It takes several hours for the Inquisition to get moving, and by that point the nanomachines have started to slowly come back online in their dormant state.

 _Status report host,_ the nanomachines report in as coherency starts to come back to them.

‘Just tired from the energy release, no need for repairs at this time,’ Abel informs the confused things circling around his body, ‘attack was successful. No allies were harmed.’ Abel watches as Paula directs everyone and Petros stands nearby issuing orders to the local police. Tres had taken Ion away long before the rest of the Inquisition could show up, they had since boarded the Iron Maiden and made haste towards Byzantium.

Abel sighed, at least that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about while the nanomachines settled back into the normal settings. After that discharge he couldn’t exactly stand on his own, let alone walk. Petros had more or less had to carry him out of the massive subterranean complex, he’d been sitting on ground near the door since they hit ground level. Abel frowned, the nanomachines were going to want Methuselah blood as soon as they were online properly, and while the Iron Maiden might have had some for him he knew for a fact Petros’ ship wouldn’t.

Petros’ lifted one of his arms over his shoulders and helped him hobble into the warship’s medical bay. Abel dropped onto the bed like the uncoordinated mess he pretended to be, he didn’t have the energy to have any sort of grace right now.

“Father Nightroad,” Petros grunts, “what the hell are you?” The chief of the Inquisitorial department questions shooing off the medical staff. Abel took one look at the needles and cringed, he hated medical departments.

“All I need is sleep,” Abel protests looking over at the hulking man looking over at him, “the only other thing that I need right now would not be aboard your airship.” He mumbles sinking into the hospital bed.

“And that would be?” Petros asks him seriously. Abel cracks an eye at him with a frown.

“Methuselah blood, it’s what powers that form,” Abel winces as Petros starts looking around in the cabinets loudly, “not so loud please.” Petros slows turning to look at him for a moment before continuing much more quietly.

“That is the second time you have saved me using that form AX agent Nightroad,” Petros says before pulling out something, “as terrifying as those experiences are you seem to have far more control over it than you let on. Just what are you?”

“I am a human being, not unlike yourself,” Abel whispers closing his eyes, “as for what it is that gives me that power I’m afraid that has been lost to everyone since pre Armageddon. Between that and your position under his Grace I cannot tell you more. What I can is that **it** does not feed off normal human beings, but those afflicted with the curse you call vampires.” Abel can’t help the overall softness of his tone, he’s not in the mood to argue with the man as he starts looking him over for any wounds.

“You do not appear to have retained any of your injuries that you sustained during the mission,” Petros informs him as he finishes up his examination, “a byproduct of the demon that possesses you?”

“It is not a demon, but yes. The Crusnik power also possesses advanced healing abilities when fully feed not unlike those of a Methuselah, more so even,” Abel acknowledges, “I was fully healed a few moments after I came across you and Paula in that house.”

“Despite that it appears you are unwilling to tap into that power Nightroad, going so far as to allow great injury to yourself to avoid it. Tell me, what does it cost you to weld a power that rivals the destructive power of God himself? Perhaps a part of your soul?” Petros asks sitting down across from him.

“Not my soul per say,” Abel responds leaning back in the bed drained, he looks over to the other man, “but I would say my humanity is at stake in that form. You wouldn’t think it, but immortality in the face of watching all of your friends die is probably the most cruel things that God could ever do for one of his children. To watch all of your friends, family, even your enemies turn to dust as you continue to exist… The cost of being a Crusnik is to never keep that happiness which as a human we seek constantly, to in the blink of an eye have been responsible for the some of the greatest carnage to ever cross into a battlefield. The cost of that power is ultimately control, control over one’s self and actions.” Abel looks him straight in the eye, “what did you inject me with?”

“A low grade truth serum,” Petros says showing the needle after a moment, he pauses before saying something else, “Father Nightroad?”

“Hmm?” Abel hums looking at him dazed.

“Thank you for saving Paula and myself,” Petros says, “had I been in your position I do not know if I would have done the same.” Abel nods looking away from the man with a sad expression.

“I promised someone I cared about a long time ago that I would never kill again. That I would protect humanity,” Abel slurs from the bed, “you are part of that humanity just as much as I am Petros, as are the Methuselah deep down. To keep that promise I will continue to work for peace for all, just as she would have wanted…. Just as the Black Saint asked me too….”

 

* * *

 

 

Petros just stared at the tired looking priest across from him, the Black Lady Saint hadn’t lived for several centuries. Was it possible that Nightroad was as old as he was claiming? He had injected the man with enough truth serum to answer his questions, but he hadn’t expected an answer like that. Nightroad truly believed he was helping humanity with his actions. He hadn’t hesitated at all to help them despite his Grace’s actions to imprison the man to further his goals to remove his sister from power.

Yes, there was no doubt that Nightroad was a monster deep down, but that monster was held well in hand by the man in front of him. He had never in all of the reports he’d read a casualty count so low as Nightroad’s, especially not from his own department. To find that the man had a vow not to kill on top of it made sense. His Grace would never understand what exactly made this man in front of Petros tick, Petros himself couldn’t fathom it either.

What he did know is that Nightroad while being one of the strongest and most cursed agents of the Vatican was also one of the only men he would entrust his Holiness’ safety to without a second thought. The creature, no man, sitting before him sleeping on the bed was one of the most honorable men he had ever encountered in his life. He heard the door slide open and saw his Grace step in with an irritated expression.

“Your Grace,” Petros bowed his head lowly. Cardinal Medici nodded his head looking at the AX agent in front of him.

“What did he tell you about the mission they were there for?” Medici asked eyeing his agent.

“AX enforcer Nightroad didn’t hesitate to inform us they were there to investigate the Rozen Kreuz Orden and put a stop to whatever they were up to,” Petros reports in, “at first he seemed unsure as to what they wanted before he mentioned there was an ancient base there. He and the other enforcer Iqus assisted in getting us down into a base full of lost technology. There was a vampire working with them, the same one that had appeared during her Eminence’s journey to Carthage.”

“That is unsurprising seeing as how my heretic sister has been attempting to forge some sort of peace treaty with the heathen vampires,” Francesco acknowledges, “continue Petros.”

“Nightroad went towards a chemical section of the base while the android and vampire went with Sister Paula and myself towards a section he called a ‘missile silo’. We were able to thwart Orden operative’s mission to gain anything from the base, but…” Petros hesitated looking over at the priest out cold in front of him, “the man, Dietrich had attempted to collapse the base on top of all of us. The two AX agents didn’t even hesitate to implement a plan to save not only us but the vampire they were working with. Nightroad used some sort of discharge to blow up the ceiling, and Iqus under his orders proceeded to destroy any harmful rubble that might have crushed us in the aftermath.”

“So Caterina’s agents went out of their way to protect you and Paula. That was considerate of them,” Medici smiles dangerously, “seeing as I now have all the proof I need to show Caterina was working with the vampires and two witnesses to testify to it.”

“Your Grace,” Petros watches his boss, “there’s a much larger problem at work here. The Orden they are fighting against utilizes vampires that are brought back from the dead to fight our troops. Without the AX enforcers we would not have escaped alive, not because of the collapse, but from the sheer numbers of what they called Auto Jaegers.”

“That is disheartening, did you learn anything else Petros?” Medici questions.

“Nightroad, and his inner monster by extension, claim to be bound to a promise not to kill,” Petros informs him, “a promise he says that was made to the Black Saint, the implication being she was alive at the time he made it.”

“Lilith Sahl? The Black Saint has been dead for nearly seven centuries, how can that be possible?” Medici asks with a frown.

“I do not know your Grace, but given the powers that Nightroad conceals and how he responded probing under the truth serum I’m inclined to think he was telling the truth,” Petros announces. Medici frowns at this.

“If that’s the case there is probably far more we could learn from this monster in front of us,” Medici decides with a horrible expression. For once in his life Petros was rather regretting he worked for the Inquisition rather than the AX task force. He watched as his second was called in and they transferred the unconscious priest down into one of their interrogation rooms.


	5. Crack for Nanomachines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth's entrance, rather flippant aren't we Abel? Some electroshock therapy for Abel. Caterina is worried, and rightfully so considering who just showed up in her office. Since when are the Nanomachines a character? Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain Abel's torture at Medici's hands. I personally find torture rather distasteful, however it was necessary for the story so it had to be left in. There will be no violence like limbs being broken, but consider that Abel is essentially helpless since the nanomachines are drained from the events of the previous chapters.

Mirka Fortuna was watching her Empress pace impatiently across the floor in front of her, she had just sent her grandson to the Vatican to aid a man she called her brother. Lady Augusta continues to pace.

“My Lady?” Mirka chirps.

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have left him alone,” the Empress mutters as she paces, “I knew Kain was up to something, I knew he was up to something...”Mirka frowns watching all of this, “I got word that my eldest brother is still trying to murder everyone, so I sent Ion to warn my other brother, the one with the hero complex who tries to save everyone. You met him last time...”

“The silver haired priest that you had staying with the Duchess of Kiev? That klutz is your brother? And you sent my grandson to talk to them?” Mirka watches her continue to pace across the private audience chamber.

“Abel has taken good care of Ion so far, and I feel that the Woman of Steel has proven herself an ally at the very least,” the Empress defends, “Ack, I need to go do something to burn off all my nervous energy. Hold the fort Mirka!” The small Empress of the new human empire excuses herself, and her head of security exchanges a glance with the Duchess of Maldova.

“Do I even want to know?” Baybars asks, looking out the direction the Empress just left through.

“Not particularly, but I do fear for the Earl of Memphis’ security at this time,” Mirka responds.

“I wouldn’t worry on it Ma’am, we just got word he’s headed back this way with a mission report,” he answers.

“Well that’s good news at least,” Mirka nods settling in for a long day and a stiff back.

 

* * *

 

 

Abel awoke sometime later to the sounds of clanging going on around him. He tried to move his arms and found they were being stopped by something, he glanced down to see his torn cassock and his shirt had been removed for a basic linen one that only reached halfway down his torso, his arms were strapped down with metal bands to a white padded chair he didn’t remember sitting in. The nanomachines were humming about in annoyance, and Abel inwardly groaned as they started giving off reports.

_Crusnik 02 status, compromised. Energy reserves depleted, last known location was airborne. Injected with several foreign substances, so far neutralized 16 different drugs. Sedation drugs finally wearing off, time until full responses are possible, two hours. Cataloging system intrusions and damages. Truth Serum was issued indeterminable time ago, estimation is 15 hours, cannot confirm due to lack of data…_

‘Shut up, please?’Abel sighs ‘we are in the Inquisition’s hold right now, probably in one of their interrogation rooms. Focus primarily on anything that makes us spout the truth, those would be far more dangerous than the sedatives. More than likely they will not seek to poison us.’

 _Acknowledging host requests, priority reconfigured to neutralizing truth serums. Secondary objective is to protect host’s mental systems. Third objective added, escape._   The nanomachines hiss in his head, Abel rolls his eyes at them. He could handle that last part, all he had to do is figure out what they wanted. Even drained he could break out in his 40% release in a crunch, he wouldn’t risk 80% without feeding. Still waking up strapped to a padded chair wasn’t far from the top of his strange things that have happened to him since he joined the church.

He glanced around the room, the main things he noticed was a giant white box and a one way glass mirror. He outwardly groaned at the sight, that meant that he probably was going to have to deal with Medici again. The white machine was familiar, he’d seen something like it before, he couldn’t exactly remember where…

“So it finally wakes,” a bored voice drawls out, it sounds an awful lot like… yep, that was Sister Paula walking in and plugging something into the large white machine. He can hear an unpleasant humming sound from it already. He hadn’t noticed before, but as he wiggled in the chair he could see several IV’s hooked up to his arm. He had to suppress the shudder at the thought of the needles connected to them.

 “I had really hoped we were past the medieval torture routines by now,” Abel slurs out, he nearly bites his own tongue in the process due to all the drugs.

 _Changing priority 3 to the neutralization of sedatives to prevent further attempts at damage of oral region._ The nanomachines whisper. Abel groans, he really didn’t need them to do that.

“Medieval? You are strapped to a chair Nightroad, 30,000 feet in the air, how exactly is this some form of ancient torture?” she asks leaning uncomfortably close into his space.

“Strapped to a chair, drugged out of my mind, and you are attempting to intimidate me,” he points out as his speech clears up from the slurring. The nanomachines certainly were quick when they wanted something out of his system he notes.

“Well perhaps we could have skipped all this if you had simply given up the information you were keeping from his grace the first time we had you in custody,” Paula glaring at him with a flat tone, “we already have enough evidence of you working with the heathen vampire in the Franc kingdom to arrest you.”

“So the Earl is a heathen because he worked with us to take out hordes of undead vampires that were hell bent on not only destroying the town but murdering all of us as well? I think you ought to rethink your description of a heathen there Sister,” Abel reminds her, “not only that he worked side by side with both of our organizations to help prevent the Orden from getting their hands on ancient and extremely dangerous Lost Technology. I suppose it would be too much to ask for you to look the other way since he helped save your lives against the Auto Jaegers down there as well?” He sighs leaning back against the chair after making his argument.

“It would be seeing as it is still treason to be working with vampires in the first place. As both you and my heretic sister Caterina keep conveniently forgetting as you attempt to forge an alliance with them,” Cardinal Medici points out as he walks in, “foreign nation or not, your contact was still a vampire regardless of whether or not he injured anyone there. The fact that you and that killing doll were working with them is still an act of treason against the Vatican until the laws are changed.”

“So you admit they will eventually be changed your Grace?” Abel smiles at his slip up. Medici turns an amusing shade of purple and red in his anger, gesturing to Paula to smear something wet all over Abel’s temples. Its both oily and gel like. A sinking feeling starts to build in Abel’s gut as something metallic and ice cold is placed into the smeared substance. He now has a relatively good idea of what that white machine is… he’s not going to enjoy this.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had the opportunity to break out this device Nightroad, I’m going to enjoy putting it to use on you, monster,” the last word is spat with such venom. Paula plugs the cords in and turns to her boss, Medici walks closer to tower over him, snapping his fingers at her. He glances over to see her injecting something into his IV line, it leaves an awful taste in his mouth as it starts to process through his body. They a moment or so before the Cardinal starts to question him, watching his face carefully.

“What is your full name?” Medici starts.

“My name is and always has been Abel Nightlord,” Abel answers shuddering as he’s forced to answer with his real name from over 900 years ago. He inwardly cringes, Medici however hesitates to ask the next question, like he thinks he’s somehow lying. The nanomachines are whirling about dealing with the truth serum, as the Cardinal continues with the test questions.

“What rank are you?” he asks next.

“Last I checked I was a Lieutenant Colonel, then again it might be Lieutenant Commander by this point,” Abel answers thinking about it for a moment. Medici’s face continues to have a confused expression, clearly he was expecting either his church rank of Father or Deputy AX Enforcer. Too bad neither of those would ever beat out his United Nations ranks. Feeling stumped by Abel’s answers so far he changes his line of questioning.

“What color is the sky?” Medici asks.

“Blue, just because I normally wear glasses doesn’t make me blind,” Abel retorts.

“Who do you work for?” Medici continues finally getting an answer he recognizes as the truth.

“Same institution as you, the Church,” Abel responds rolling his eyes.

 _Truth serum should be inert in 16 seconds,_ the nanomachines report.

“Elaborate, who do you work for?” Medici rephrases.

“Her Eminence Cardinal Sforza,” Abel responds. He feels the truth enforcing part of the drug finally starting to disapate with that answer.

“How did Caterina know about the troubles in the Franc Kingdom?” Medici questions.

“How should I know, ask her,” Abel responds rolling his eyes, and just like that the effect of the serum is gone, “she just sends us out with orders and parameters.”

“Where is she getting her information of Rozen Kreuz?” he presses.

“Probably the same way where you do, her people. I assume it’s the same paper your information is printed on as well,” Abel points out. Eventually after a few more pointless questions and Abel’s misdirections and flippant answers he realizes this method isn’t getting him anywhere. He gestures to Paula who flips a heavy sounding switch on the white machine. He sees her arm move slightly as a buzzing starts to make its way through the metal probes on his temples.

 “The electrodes are in place and at their lowest settings now,” Paula informs them as she gestures to the panel.

“Excellent, let’s see how the monster likes this,” Medici turns it up to just above that and gestures for her to follow him out. Abel flinches when if first starts, but the voltage was low enough it just left his head slightly itchy. He schooled his face into one of boredom, he’d sat through months of worse ‘tests’ in the name of science. He even manages to take a nap with the voltage running though his temples, the nanomachines have started sucking up the electricity greedily. The worst this will do is give him the equivalent of a sugar high.

Needless to say Medici is less than pleased to notice him napping when he returns. Abel wakes up to a sudden jump in voltage before the machine is turned off and the electrodes are moved to other places.

"What exactly are you hoping to get from me?" Abel asks with a yawn, he had to know what they were attempting to torture him for, or to bad for them that his nanomachines were addicted to electricity like an addict to crack.

"If I can't get you to join me… your dying words will be the end of Caterina, or the last screams of your tormented soul. Whichever comes first," was the smug response from Medici as they restarted the machine with four different probes that probably should have been more uncomfortable. Abel inwardly rolls his eyes, Cardinal Medici clearly didn’t read his subordinates reports if he was going to attempt to torture him using electricity.

“More like streams of giggles and twitching if you continue with this route,” Abel mutters under his breath, “Cardinal have you perhaps considered that attempting to break me might not be in your best interests? That maybe something much worse than vampires might come looking for me, and by extension you?”

“I doubt Caterina’s little group of hit men will find you, let alone be a problem for my Inquisitors,” Medici responds.

“It’s not my boss that concerns me, **if** you somehow manage to succeed your Grace. There are things far worse than your sister that haunt my past sir,” Abel warns. He immediately pictures Seth, and has to resist the urge to shutter at the idea. Then a worse thought occurs to him, what if this session somehow reestablishes his twin link with Contra Mundi? After all the testing of their youth Seth, and by no stretch of the imagination Kain, were absolutely insanely protective when it came to torture of the other Crusniks. Kain’s clutches would be kind in comparison if Medici was really willing to go that far, at least Kain wouldn’t resort to torture anymore.

“That’s enough from you demon, until you have something useful to say nothing more from you heretic!” Medici scolds with a flick of his cloak as the voltage increases. He feels all of his muscles tense up at the increase before he mentally increases the percentage of power output for the nanomachines to 5% so the energy doesn’t start to take out his organs from the constant flow.

He let out a grunt of pain as it increases a little more. He has to admit to himself that whatever level the machine is at now is highly uncomfortable. He can’t exactly take a nap this time, he is able to essentially meditate through old memories instead. It feels like when his limbs decide to fall asleep, only its all of his nerves instead. His fingertips should have gone numb, but they didn’t. His heart is thumping uncomfortably against the inside of his rib cage, and if he didn’t do something about this electricity soon he might not have much of a heart left.

The nanomachines themselves were bouncing off the insides of his veins like fireworks, and not in a hyper mode he could deal with. After an hour or so of that level Medici seemed to have gotten bored again, there was a loud click next to him. Abel barely registered the sound that was piercing everything as his own voice. A blood chilling scream that didn’t even sound human, after a moment or so he felt the nanomachines override his command and take over. The relief was instantaneous; Abel barely even registered that he should be concerned over that development. He blacked out at that point.

He never even felt them cut the power to the electrodes, nor did he feel when they pumped his body with enough sedatives to knock out a ship. His humanity was safely tucked into the back of his mind for its own protection, his body was peaceful numb after all the electricity was cut off.

 

* * *

 The Inquisitorial department’s warship had docked, there was still no sign of Abel. Caterina was somewhere between furious and terrified, the Earl of Memphis had checked in, at least their goodwill with empire wasn’t in danger. Gunslinger and Iron Maiden were on their way back, and the Professor hacked into the Inquisition’s database looking for their agent. So far there was no sign of her operative. She issued quiet orders for all of them to find their Crusnik via the Iron Maiden’s com lines.

“You are too late your Eminence,” a male voice startled her; she turned to see a charcoal haired man sitting in her office with a frown. She had seen him once before, and felt her blood grow cold.

“You are the Orden’s mage, Von Kampfer,” Caterina says as she presses a button under her desk to call for Havel.

“You may call me Isaak for the time being Cardinal Sforza,” the man gives her a bright smile, “though my boss appreciates your efforts to find his favorite toy, I doubt he’s going to leave him here after this.”

“You know where he is… tell me!” Caterina let her mask slip, “why does your boss even care? All he’s ever done was try to kill him.”

“You should know Cardinal Sforza, siblings always _try_ to kill each other. Only somehow your idiot brother has managed to reestablish something my boss lost,” Isaak responds fluffing his hair watching her face, “which in a way a lot of us are grateful, my Lord was quite unpredictable before this. I haven’t had this much fun in years…”

“No… they’re connected?” Caterina heard Havel sneak in through one of the hidden doors, “how?” The mage shifts in his seat thinking about his wording.

“I don’t see how twins wouldn’t share some sort of connection your Eminence. According to my Lord it’s been buried for so long he forgot it was even there,” Isaak responds with a shrug, “I suspect it’s also a product of their less than kind youth by the way my Lord has referred to it.” Havel has taken a few steps out from behind the mage, to which Isaak glances his direction with a smug expression. “On most that trick would work priest, but I am one with those shadows, your illusion does not work on me.” Havel becomes visible with a twinge of suspicion.

“Why are you here?” Caterina questions. Isaak toys with some of his hair before her, looking both bored and antsy.

“I came to warn you that my Lord is on his way to handle the situation, I am merely here to assist as he sees fit. The rest of the Orden was forbidden from interfering on the off chance of doing something stupid, mainly Dietrich after his sloppy performance in Champagne that lead to this travesty,” Isaak answers, “he has no intentions of harming you or your agents, but anything standing between him and 02 will be cut down unmercifully.”

“Noted,” Caterina says watching the mage stand up, “what exactly do you plan to do?”

“I intend to assist my Lord in his efforts, I suggest you do the same,” Isaak smirks, he waves before stepping into a shadow on the wall and disappearing for the time being.

“Contra Mundi is on his way,” Caterina went pale looking over to Havel, “and he’s not here to specifically destroy the Vatican. Come in Gunslinger.” Caterina relays the information to the android, who asks for orders and parameters. She gives the order across the board that rescuing Father Nightroad from her brother is the top priority, only his holiness safety can be considered above that. Gunslinger signs off and heads for the front gates.

“That does not bode well, did you know of Abel’s connection to Contra Mundi?” Havel asks.

“Father Nightroad has indicated he knew more then he let on, but not that little detail. I knew he had siblings, but not that they were still alive,” Caterina answers sinking into her chair, “I don’t know what’s going to happen now Havel.”

“Your Eminence, siblings? If one is in the Orden… where is the other one?” Havel questions with a worried expression.

“Let us focus on finding Abel, then we can worry about everything else,” Caterina answers, concern haunting her features.


End file.
